


chase after me, will you?

by cryystal_m00n



Series: harry potter walked so exo could run amok hogwarts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slytherin!Dae, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Crush, gryff!baek, its not baekchen thats unrequited btw, mongryong is the most important character dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: hogwarts will be fun, right? he will finally get to be like gandalf, or sabrina, right? that's all jongdae wants, not to be stuck with a cute rather dog-like boy and his cuter rather human-like dog.





	chase after me, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> so, we meet again. i... i only wanted to write the last scene tbh but i somehow ended up writing this whole ass mess so........ enjoy these crumbs, baekchen shippers  
> also, we might actually see their realtionship in 6th, 7th and post hogwarts life. someday. maybe. rn im too lazy and my brain is too fried to write more

**_first year_ **

 

he doesn’t know why exactly he’s on this train right now, heading to his new school. his magic school. hogwarts. he doesn’t fully understand why he even got his letter; why the letter said he is a wizard. 

 

he is still confused, but that doesn’t truly stop him from enjoying the chocolate frogs that the nice candy lady gave him when she saw that he was all alone. he goes to open another one, ready to munch it away in seconds, when the door bangs open. there stands a boy, frowning at him. 

 

“you’re not junmyeon…” he says, as if it wasn’t obvious to jongdae too. 

 

“i-i’m sorry?” jongdae says, still chewing the rest of the frog away. he’s pretty sure that he has some chocolate left on his face, but he’s too stunned by the boy to do something about it. he’s beautiful, in a i’ll-fight-you-to-death-then-cuddle-you kind of way. he’s never seen someone as pretty in the… normal world before. all of his friends were average looking and the closest thing to crush he’s got was on his neighbour. 

 

but this boy? with his weird spiky hair and big and curious, yet intense eyes? this boy might take the deal and steal jongdae’s poor heart away. 

 

“well,” he starts, moving from the doorway to sit across from jongdae, “might as well wait for him here. i’m minseok, by the way. third year, ravenclaw.”

 

“uh…” jongdae is mesmerized. he has no idea what raven--claw? means, but he knows that he is willing to hear the boy, no, minseok, talk about it for hours. 

 

“that’s your name? uh?” minseok snorts, leaning forward to steal the chocolate frog from jongdae’s hands. “are you muggle-born? cause that would explain the weird name.”

 

“mug-- what? my name is jongdae. a-and i think i’m a first year.”

 

“jongdae… well, jongdae, welcome to hogwarts. maybe the hat will sort you in ravenclaw too. though… you give me gryffindor vibes. like you could slay a dragon just to prove that you’re braver than anyone, y’know?” he pops the candy in his mouth and jongdae is sure that he saw it move. he suddenly feels sick. 

 

before he can voice his disgust or ask the elder what he means by slaying a dragon, the door opens again, this time gentler than the first time. when jongdae looks up, he is met with the sight of another boy, smiling brightly at the two of them. his face reminds him of a cute bunny, and for a moment jongdae wonders if everyone here is beautiful. 

 

is this how they choose who is a wizard? if so, then why is jongdae here too?

 

“there you are, minnie!” the boy says and his voice is so soft and calming that it reminds jongdae of home and his mother’s brownies. he doesn’t say that out loud. 

 

“junmyeon, meet jongdae. he’s ‘maybe a first year’ and i bet he’ll be a gryff.”

 

junmyeon sits next to the younger, watching him with the same soft look from before. “it’s nice to meet you! my name is junmeyon and i’m a hufflepuff!” 

 

jongdae nods, still not knowing what that means. maybe he should’ve read something about the way hogwarts works at home. he doubts he would’ve understood what any of it means anyway. 

 

for the rest of the ride, he listens to the two friends talk, giving his own answers when asked, but mostly, he looks out the window and prays that he will not come to regret this. 

 

once they finally reach hogwarts (which is a giant fucking castle, mind you!), a friendly giant bearded man greets them. he calls himself hagrid and his accent makes jongdae smile. he takes all the first years with him, saying that since they are new here, they will get a special entrance. 

 

he gets to stay in hagrid’s boat, along with a few other kids. they’re all talking about how excited they are to be here, how they all hope they will get into gryffindor to be just like the chosen one. jongdae sees hagrid shake his head, but he doesn’t know why. he has no idea who this chosen one is, but judging by the look on the giant’s face, his life wasn’t as nice as the kids make it seem. 

 

“mr. hangrid?” he pulls on his sleeve, catching the man’s attention. “what’s that a muggle-born?” 

 

“well, kid… what’s your name?” jongdae gives it to him, and it amuses him how the man struggles to say it correctly. “jongdae, a muggle-born is someone who was not born into a family of magic. they are special kids, though. and there’s nothing wrong with that, ok? so if you hear someone being mean to anyone just cause they’re not a pure-blood, tell me, ok?” he nods.

 

jongdae doesn’t know why he thought that the school was beautiful just on the outside. of course, it’s amazing and… magical and bright and oh, so big on the inside too. he’s pretty sure he saw a painting move, but when he rubs his eyes and looks at it again, the lady in it is frozen. completely unmoving. 

 

a short and bubbly lady takes them from hagrid, thanking the man and telling him to go inside. she introduces herself as ms. sunny, which, jongdae thinks it’s quite fitting. she leads them inside a giant room, filled with students. there are four long tables and even from behind all the other kids, jongdae can see four colors that seem to take up the entire room. he knows that blue is for minseok’s… class? no, the other’s called it house, but he has no idea what the red, green or yellow mean.

ms. sunny starts calling out names, the boys and girls around him beginning to slowly make their way to the stage, where… a talking hat, a quite rude one, too, is placed on their heads. he can’t believe that an old and ugly hat will decide his future at hogwarts.

 

he hears four things being shouted repeatedly. gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw and slytherin. he sees minseok clapping excitedly when a boy, he thinks his name is kyungwoo? kyunsoo? is placed in his house, moving to make room next to him for the younger. jongdae wishes that was him next to minseok. 

 

finally, after a long wait, his name is called. cautiously, he makes his way to the front of the room, where everyone can see him. he takes a seat, closing his eyes when the hat is put on his head. 

 

not even a second on his head and it snorts. “old  _ and  _ ugly? you have an idiotic amount of courage to insult me, kid. maybe… hm? what is that? ambition… and loyalty to your close ones. yet… yet so bright. yes, i think this shall do for you, kim jongdae… slytherin!” it shouts and the left side of the room erupts in cheers and yells.

 

ms. sunny pushes him gently to the green-filled table, where an older girl hugs him and welcomes him. he sits down, his housemates still congratulating him. next to him, a boy frowns at him. his bushy eyebrows scare jongdae and makes him retreat a bit.

 

“you’re that kid myeon talked about on the way here, huh?” when jongdae nods, the boy sighs and puts a hand over his face. “guess i gotta take care of you since he likes you, eh? i’m yifan. but for now, you’ll call me kris, kid.” 

 

jongdae nods again. as soon as the headmistress finishes her speech and the tables fill with mouthwatering food, jongdae forgets about everything around him, about how unreal everything still seems. he only wants to eat as much of the food as possible and go to bed. 

 

* * *

 

 

the classes start the next day, and for a few weeks, jongdae can’t concentrate on anything but trying to get an actual grasp on how magic works. really, why didn’t anyone think that they should tell a kid before they turned eleven that they’re magic? 

 

so he studies and studies and turns teacup after teacup into… something. he doesn’t know what exactly he turns them into, but he’s sure that at least one of them looks like bart simpson if you melted him. 

 

over these weeks he manages to befriend some people too. like some of the other slytherin first years, hyuna, hyuk and amber, and even manages to spend some time with kyungsoo, the ravenclaw kid. sure, staying with kyungsoo meant also seeing minseok every now and then, so that was a bonus. 

 

he enjoys his new life at hogwarts, he really does. everyday he learns something that doesn’t fail to amaze him, and everyday, after he finishes his homeworks, he gets to up in the astronomy tower and look out at the amazing view. he can see the students playing quidditch, which he still doesn’t full grasp, he can see hagrid’s house and sometimes even the man himself taking care of a magical being, and if he’s lucky, he can see the ghost of rowena ravenclaw. 

 

she’s really nice to jongdae, and for some reason, she goes as far as to escort him back to his common room when he stays out too late. 

 

but one evening, rowena isn’t there. jongdae thinks she might be out with the baron, or having tea with dumbledore in the headmistress’ office. so, alone, he watches the forest and the pixies flying from the trees, the kids running around, playing catch with what he assumes is a magical ball, since it always finds its owner, no matter where they are. 

 

when he finally thinks that he has had enough, he stands up, making his way down the giant flight of stairs. he doesn’t get far, however, maybe near the second floor, when two elder slytherin boys and one girl push him against the wall. his breath catches in his throat and he can feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

 

“so, kid,” one of them starts, pushing jongdae harder against the wall, “a little birdie told me that you are mudblood, huh?”

 

jongdae frowns. in the three weeks he’s been here, he never heard anyone say that, but he can guess from the way the boy said the word that it’s something derogatory. he can’t believe he’s being bullied in a magical, supposed perfect school. 

 

he wants to push them away, to tell them that they’re wrong, maybe even hex them, but he feels so powerless, so lost, that all he can do it let them push him around. let them call him names and hit him. 

 

he wants to cry. 

 

he closes his eyes in hope that maybe they will disappear, and not even five minutes later, he hears screams and three bodies collapsing on the floor. he opens them, scared that he might have unleashed some type of superpower, but he can only see a boy clad in red and yellow. he looks familiar and at a closer look, he can tell that he is byun baekhyun, the boy who sits behind him in potions and turns his friend’s hair random colors. 

 

“you ok?” he asks, putting his wand back in his robe and stepping past the three students. they’re not dead, jongdae thinks; they’re just bound together by something invisible, probably gagged too. 

 

“i’m fine. i was ok on my own too, i didn’t need your help!”

 

“are you sure, jongdae? that’s your name, right? cause you looked… kind of ready to cry.”

 

jongdae pushes him aside so that he can finally go to his room. “fuck you!” he shouts behind his shoulder. “i’m not a damsel in disterss, byun!” 

 

he can only hear laughter as he runs all the way to the slytherin dungeon. he can still hear the cheery laughter as he tries to fall asleep. 

  
  
  


**_second year_ **

 

for the past year or so, baekhyun’s been following him around, trying to befriend him. at first, jongdae thought that the gryffindor will get bored after a week of no progress, but the boy kept on trying. 

 

he would sit next to jongdae at the slytherin table, which earned him a few dirty glances from some, sit next to him in the few classes they had together and even follow him in the bathroom. he started going in myrtle’s bathroom in hopes that baekhyun would give him a few moments of privacy. it didn’t work. 

 

he tries to ignore him as much as possible. he’s not a charity case, something that a pure-blood can claim as his to impress the others of his kind. and it works for a while. until the news. 

 

he finds out that minseok and luhan are dating in the worst way possible. he walks in on them kissing. now, it doesn’t sound so bad since there weren’t any scarring images out in the wild, but for twelve-year old jongdae to see his first actual crush snog someone else behind a tree… it hurts more than he would like to admit. 

 

so as quietly as he can, he turns around and runs. he runs all the way to the astronomy tower, almost falling down the stairs in his rush. he just wants to be alone in his peaceful place. he hopes that even rowena isn’t there today, even though he could use some advice from her on how to get over someone. 

 

he sits on the edge of the window, hugging himself as tightly as he can. he can feel the late autumn wind blow on his face, making him shiver because of the still falling tears. he’s not sure how long he stays there for, maybe five minutes, maybe hours, before he feels someone wrap their arms around him. 

 

he goes still. 

 

“it’s ok, it’s me. you can cry if you want to, jongdae,” baekhyun says as he rubs his back in a gentle soothing manner. jongdae can feel the tears coming again, but he doesn’t want to cry in front of baekhyun. even if he has been doing it already. 

 

“why are you here?” it comes out muffled by the red jumper, but he doesn’t care. he thinks that baekhyun’s soft sweater will be drenched in saliva and tears and snot, but it serves him right. he shouldn’t have come here. 

 

“i lost mongryong and i’m pretty certain he’s around here somewhere.”

 

jongdae pulls back, pushing on the other’s chest. he wipes his tears hastly with his robe and puts on a smile. “let’s find him, ok?”

 

baekhyun smiles back. “cookies and tea in my room after?”

 

he finds himself agreeing.

 

* * *

 

his second year at hogwarts is the year that his heart gets broken for the first time. but it’s also the year he finally accepts another love in his life. one that comes with sleepless nights, sneaking past the fat lady into the gryffindor common room, warm cuddles, quidditch practices and a cute dog (and boy). he’s not mad. 

  
  
  


**_third year_ **

 

chanyeol throws his arm around his shoulders as soon as he sits down next to him in the library. he tries to push him away, but after a few futile attempts he lets him hug him. he can see kyungsoo glare at them from across the table, but he chooses to ignore him. he knows that the ravenclaw has a thing for chanyeol. everyone knows. he just doesn’t get it why the two of them won’t do something about it. 

 

he starts working on his paper to ignore the feeling of kyungsoo’s eyes cutting him open and draining his blood. he feels something pull at the hem of his pants and when he looks down, he sees mongryong smiling, as well as a dog can, anyway, up at him. he instantly brightens up, picking the corgi up. 

 

“where’s baek, mon?” he kisses the dog, petting his head gently. 

 

a sneeze from behind him makes him jump, almost sending mongryong flying into yifan who is just a few tables away. he turns around and faces a rather sick and dying looking baekhyun.  

 

“jesus, baek! why are you here, you should-- you should be in bed!”

 

baekhyun just coughs in response, taking a seat next to jongdae and hugging his arm. “wanna be with you,” he mumbles and the younger knows he’s already asleep. chanyeol winks at him, earning himself a hit with one of kyungsoo’s books from said boy.

 

he just sighs and  _ accio _ ’s baekhyun’s blanket there so that the boy doesn’t get cold.

 

* * *

 

third year means finally being able to go to hogsmeade. jongdae is excited. scratch that, he’s bouncing off the walls. he’s been waiting for this moment for years, he’s been wanting to try the infamous butterbear and go to honeydukes. but when the day finally arrives, he realizes that he doesn’t actually have the money to go there and… buy things. sure, he could go and walk around, but that’s not what hogsmeade is about. 

 

so he lets his friends know that he won’t be joining them, only to be dragged on the train seconds before leaving. he can’t really do anything about it since both baekhyun and chanyeol both play quidditch and he’s just… a stick. 

 

he can just try to wriggle himself free from their hold and scream for help. this doesn’t help at all, cause the moment he opens his mouth kyungsoo charms it shut. he glares at the smaller but all he gets from him is a small, rare smile. he goes limp. 

 

this is ok. he can just wait for them in the train while they go and have fun, or, worst case scenario, follow them around and watch them have fun while he wallows in his own misery. he’s got this. he can do it.

 

except that things don’t go like that. chanyeol drags him out of the train, only putting him down when they are far enough from it so that they will be able to catch up with him if he tries to run. so he gives up and walks behind them, head held low and robes tight around him. 

 

he fingers twining with his before he sees them. he doesn’t have to look to his right to know that baekhyun is walking beside him, purposely having slowed down to match his pace. 

 

jongdae hides his smile behind his scarf, the one that isn’t really his, but baekhyun’s, and inhales deeply. he lets the lively boy drag him around as he got lost in the smell of wax, dog shampoo and chocolate. get lost in baekhyun. 

  
  
  


**_fourth year_ **

 

like a true slytherin, he is best in potions. he is top of the class, really and he wouldn’t miss a class for anything. baekhyun, on the other hand, shows up most of the time late. so, really, it’s no surprise when he bursts through the doors one monday morning, hair still sticking in every direction and drool not yet dry on his cheek. 

 

jongdae thinks he looks stunning. 

 

“yo, dae, why the fuck does the whole class smell like you? did you spray everyone with that apple-lemon-y shit you use?” he asks, not even bothering to censor himself. it’s not like he worries about his house losing points. he gets them back on the field, anyway. 

 

it’s amorentia day, and of course baekhyun would do something like this. 

 

jongdae feels his cheeks burning as he lowers his head in an attempt to hide his blush. he whines under his breath when baekhyun comes near him and sits down. 

 

“really, bro. why did you use so much--” he looks at the board just then, noticing the name of the potion written on it. he breaks into a smile, full on sunshine radiating from him. “guess you were bound to know one day, huh, dae?” 

 

jongdae shakes his head, going back to cutting the basil leaves he is supposed to put in his couldron. 

 

under his breath, he says: “i like you, too, baek.”

 

he knows that the elder is beaming at him without having to look at him. he can feel the warmth.

 

* * *

 

fourth year is the year that his heart feels full. 

  
  
  


**_fifth year_ **

 

jongdae never expected to fall in love with baekhyun, his saviour, really, like in a cliche drama. yet here he was, halfway through his school years and so in love with byun baekhyun that it hurt to just look at him. it hurt to see him smile. but not in the my-heart-will-break way; it hurts in the my-heart-grows-ten-times-when-i-see-you-and-it’s-just-too-much.

 

they spend most of their time together, if not all of it. they sneak into each other’s rooms, they sit at each other’s house table (not like any of their friends actually sit at their actual table) and they steal kisses as much as they can. 

 

but despite how much time they share with each other, jongdae never stops from admiring baekhyun on the field, all worked up, sweat running down his forehead, lower and lower until his shirt soaks it in. it’s truly a sight for poor jongdae. 

 

jongdae still doesn’t really understand how quidditch works. he just knows that baekhyun is a chaser and that he scores in one of the giant three hoops. he also knows that the sport means a lot to his best friend turned boyfriend and that he hasn’t missed a game since he started playing. 

 

and today is the most important game of all year. it’s the final game between gryffindor and ravenclaw. and he’s dressed in all red and yellow, squished between other gryffs, mongryong held tightly in his arms, the corgi dressed in a similar outfit. whenever baekhyun touches the ball, jongdae lifts the puppy up in the air, and just like how he was thought, mongryong barks and shakes his fuzzy butt up in the air. 

 

the students around them, already used to it, aren’t phased, but jongdae swears he can see baekhyun’s smile even from the side, can see it widening whenever mongryong is the air and jongdae’s loud cheering reach him. 

 

gryffindor needs just ten more points to win, if the seeker, a sixth year girl, doesn’t manage to catch the snitch. there are only three more minutes left of the game, and if neither team scores one more ball, it will be a tie.

 

jongdae looks to his right, where kyungsoo is holding his breath and quietly praying. he’s not sure if for his team to win or lose. 

 

the students around him yell, and when he looks back on the field, baekhyun is holding the ball. he’s heading to ravenclaw’s keeper, ready to throw it an score the ten points they need so much. jongdae can see one of the beater’s throwing a ball towards his boyfriend, and he prays on merlin’s beard that chanyeol will hit the ball away in time. he does. 

 

the coast is clear for baekhyun and before jongdae can realize what’s happening, he’s shooting the ball. and scoring. 

 

gryffindor won.

 

he can hear screams all around, can feel mongryong trying to break loose from his grasp and run to his owner, and before he knows it, he’s crying. 

 

he doesn’t register the arms that wrap around him, just like those years ago in the astronomy tower. he hugs baekhyun to his chest, after letting go of the puppy. he knows that his boyfriend is all sweaty and that his tears will not clean him, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

 

he is so happy, so in love and so gone for baekhyun, and that’s all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me abt more exo at hogwarts on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
